istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Guard: The Island of Alged
Information Quest Text With the Wraith destroyed and his minions scatterd, the portal to the Island of Alged is once again open. But the island itself remains a stronghold of Withered Aegis power and the crystal, once destroyed by the armies of the Gifted, has begun regenerating and attempting to re-establish its hold over the Satyr people. Jarthur tells you, 'Gifted, you have done well in service to the Iron Guard and we could use your help once again. There are falls near the balltments where you discovered the Lieutenant. If you could not see it, surely you could hear its roar. Behind the falls is a tunnel hidden that leads to a place known in the common tongue as the Aughundell Crater. Once, long ago, it was mined by my people for obsidian and other precious gems. But centuries ago the earth shook and the mins collapsed, leaving the crater isolated and near forgotten.' Jarthur tells you, 'Then, not that many years ago it was discovered that the Withered Aegis had enscorcelled the Satyr and that there were passages, portals, leading to their islands. And through these portals, perhaps a way to free them. The Gifted faught great battles to dig their way to these portals, four of them there were. The fight was hard and long, but they were Gifted and the persevered and eventually they prevailed and the portals were reached.' Jarthur tells you, 'But the true battle lay beyond the portal, on islands that were once inhabited by the Satyr. But they had become blighted and teemed with all manner of deadly enemy, not merely the undead but constructs and creatures from the other realms. Nightmarish, is what I hear. Heroes of the Gifted such as Carinde and PersonalJustice? will be sung about for centuries to come. But they were not alone, hundreds if not thousands of Gifted participated in cooperation the likes of which the Empire had not seen for many years and has not seen the equal of to this day.' Jarthur tells you, 'The tale does not end there, , but I am not the one that can tell you the rest for I was not there. And all I hear is rumors. There is one, however, who knows more than I. But he is not in Aughundell. His name is Bacharath and he resides in the Satyr Refuge within the Walled City of Feladan Bacharath tells you, 'Welcome to the remains of the Satyr, Young One. What you see about is all we have left, for the Withered Aegis occupy our homeland and even to this day continue to enslave the majority of my people. We few who had been lead west by the Wraiths to fight against the Gifted such as yourself were freed by your deeds. But many of us remain enscorcelled and enslaved. Bacharath tells you, 'But, forgive me for forgetting my manners, . You came here, not to listen to the sorrowful tails of an old Satyr, but rather to hear of a tale of glory and of great sacrifice. I shall do as Jarthur requested and tell you the tale of the Gifted and the Satyr Islands as they have come to be called.' Bacharath tells you, 'First, let me tell you the origins of the islands for few now know it. You see, the islands were not always as they are now, but were once idyllic and beautiful. But the Withered Aegis came and corrupted them, destroying our grand structures and enslaving our people.' Bacharath tells you, 'The islands were settled centuries ago by our greatest explorers and tradesmen as a way to trade with the races of Western Aradoth. The distances from our homeland to the lands of the west are great and treacherous and so our tradesmen found it easier to settle the islands and with the help of the Gnomes construct gateways between them and Bachan, our greatest city.' Bacharath tells you, 'Unfortunately when the Withered Aegis sacked Bachan, they discovered the portals and used them to enter the west and capture the islands. Were it not for the timely actions of the few that escaped by collapsing the passages that led to the mainland, the Withered Aegis might have invaded Western Aradoth over a century sooner than they did.' Bacharath tells you, 'On the islands, as well as we can assume throughout Satyr territory, the Withered Aegis constructed great Crystalline Machins of Power that channeled dark magics designed to keep my people enscorcelled and subjugated. In time, with few of us left and all contact lost, we were nearly forgotten by the races of the West.' Bacharath tells you, 'Fortunately some few remembered, the tunnels were rebuilt, the islands attacked and the Machines destroyed. I myself was enscorcelled though my memory is dark and relived as if through a fogged pane of glass. I was there, but I could not control my actions and often my thoughts betrayed me.' Bacharath tells you, 'But the magics were lifted and in that moment I was struck down by the Wraith who commanded us, lest we fall upon him in our fury. Ten of us there were that he slew in that moment, but two of us, including myself, it seems were Gifted and returned to our bodies within the hour. And that is how I came to be standing before you this very day telling you the tale of my people. Bacharath tells you, 'Captain Jarthur has informed me that the Withered Aegis may be attempting to regenerate the Machines on the Satyr Islands and bring all of my people back into enslavement for good. I beseech you, , to travel through the portal and destroy this Machine once and for all. My people's very existence is at stake!' Bacharath tells you, 'Be wary of the Machines, , for we know not their powers or what manner of beast the Withered Aegis may have brought with them to bring their plan to fruition. Remember well that they can only be harmed by the power of the Satyr Talismans which contain the magics of Feasting, Revelry, Melody, and Dance.' Steps # Listen to Jarthur # Speak with a Satyr known as Bacharath in Feladan # Listen to Bacharath's Tale Rewards Category:Quests Category:Quest Stubs